let it snow
by whovianallthewaybaby
Summary: what do you get when you cross snowballs, wake up calls and a little bit of romance from bellamy and clarke?


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Clarke, wake up. Bellamy called as he walked into her tent. She stirred but didn"t wake up. he called to her again. still nothing. you can either wake up the easy way or the hard way Princess! he said to her. she grunted and then fell asleep again. he then said ok you chose the hard way. he walked outside and picked up a handful of the freshly fallen snow that covered the ground, formed it into a snowball and walked back into Clarke's tent. he walked over to her make shift bed and threw the snowball at her back. She gasped as the cold wet snow came in contact with her skin./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Clarke's povspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I was dreaming that I was back on the ark with my family watching a football game. Everything was so simple back then. I faintly heard my name being called but I didn't I didn't want to leave my cozy bed just yet. I moved to a more comfortable position on my stomache and continued my dream. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet on my back! I jerked up in my bed to see what was going on. When my vision cleared I saw a laughing Bellamy at my side with a huge grin on his face. What the heck Bellamy! What was that! It's just snow princess,no need to get angry! said Bellamy with a smirk. I was having a good dream and you spoiled it what was so important that you had to wake me up so rudely? you wouldn't like to be woken up that way now would you? what if I came into your tent and - WOMP! she was hit with another snowball. Bellamy then said you talk to much Princess! lighten up! lighten up? Lighten up?! I will show you how to lighten up! span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She jumped up out of bed as Bellamy ran outside laughing. She ran outside gathered snow in her hand and chucked it at Bellamys face. It hit him square in the mouth. he spluttered and coughed. After he composed himself he felt another snowball hit him in the chest. before she could throw another one at him he made a huge snowball and chucked it at Clarke. she fell backwards in the snow. he ran up to see if she was ok but when he put his hand down to pull her up she yanked his arm with all her might and he toppled into the snow face first right next to her. she was laughing her head of when he pulled his head out of the snow and shook the snow of his face. He glared at her but softend up when he looked at her. He joined in her laughter and the both fell backwards in the snow.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" She sighed as she closed her eyes and felt snow flakes on her cheeks. she opened them and looked around. everyone but a few guards were all still sleeping. Everything was so peacefull. She sat up,Bellamy did also. They caught each others gaze. Bellamy looked at Clarke with her bright red cheeks and snowflakes on her eyelashes. He thought she was so beautiful. He leaned in slowly. She did the same. There lips touched softly in a sweet kiss. They slowly broke opened there eyes and smiled at each other. they sat in silence until Clarke broke it. Why did you throw a snowball at me this morning? Clarke asked. I wanted to show you the snow early in the morning before anyone else got up.I wanted to share the beauty of the snow and the peacefullness of the morning. explained Bellamy. Thank you Bellamy. You are a jerk most of the time but you prove to be a sweet charming guy when you want to be. said Clarke. I think thats a compliment. said Bellamy as he chuckled. Clarke? Yes Bellamy? I like you he blurted out. She froze for a second before saying I like you to Bellamy. I'm acually crazy about you. I think I have had feelings for you since we went to the bunker and you saved me from Dax. You let your walls down for me and I got to see what type of man you are. Said Clarke. Bellamy moved foward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Right as they pulled apart they both got smashed with a snowball. Took you long enough you thick headed fools! exclaimed Octavia. I thought you were never gonna get together! Monty! you owe me your rations! Wait you guys were having a bet? said Clarke. Not just us. Said Monty. pretty much the whole camp! How long have you been betting on us? Asked Clarke. Pretty much the whole time we have been down here. Said Monty. Bellamy,lets go get some food and let these love sick teens find someone else to cast bets on! Thats ok with me!br span/p 


End file.
